


Awakening

by Juanitastar



Series: Walpurgis Night [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanitastar/pseuds/Juanitastar
Summary: Tendou sees the prank for what truly is: the ugly truth.Sugawara awakens with a scream: it’s coming.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Tendou Satori
Series: Walpurgis Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily, heavily inspired by Carrie by King. There is nothing graphic here, so there is that.

The Elementary school reunion, wining the most popular graduate and being crowned along with his partner… It was all a trap. Of course it was.

But for a second, Satori really thought he made it. He took a “name” that was given to him to hurt and alienate and transformed it in something to be proud of.

And now he sees Wakatoshi on the floor, bloody and unconscious. He sees Goshiki, who wasn’t supposed to be there, at the front of the crowd, fighting someone and saying angry words that Tendou couldn’t hear. Satori recognized the other guy as one of his old teammates.

And then, it started: the laugh. Such an ugly, wicked sound, getting louder and louder as the seconds goes by. Why he didn’t see this coming.

They didn’t invite him to start right this time. They didn’t vote for him to let him join the human race along with them. The invitation, the party, the blood poured on him, the revolting, remorseless laugh. It was all a reminder of what they will always see when they look at him: A monster.

“White suits you,” Wakatoshi said with a soft smile when he saw him before heading to the reunion. And now he was on the floor at his feet, covered in blood.

“You look amazing, Sempai!” Goshiki said with a proud smile, and now he was unconscious on the floor, bleeding from his nose.

He truly had been a fool. Letting people laugh at him, insult him, and alienate him. And now letting them hurt his friends? Hurt the people who made his heart beat stronger than ever?

So…

They wanted a monster? Then he would be one. And it was a monster´s job to devour people, right?

Slowly, Satori lifted an arm, pressed his thumb and index finger together and then… a snap. A wave of energy pushed everyone back. The old teachers who had been trying to make him react and the ones tending Wakatoshi flew offstage, landing on several ex-students below. Nobody was laughing now.

The doors loudly slammed shut one by one, promptly followed by all the windows. The lights started to flicker, some of them breaking into a rain of glass. That’s was when the first scream occurred.

“Attention, everyone,” Satori said, voice clear as he gave his first step forward. “Allow me to re-introduce myself.”

The remaining lights exploded in unison.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sugawara Koushi woke up with a scream and sweat rolling down his face. He pushed down his covers and almost fell out of bed when he tried to leave it in a hurry. _Something_ was coming. He didn’t know what or how he knew that. But it was coming.

Dizzy from his slumber, he stumbled towards the kitchen, graving the biggest knife he could see. He didn’t bother with turning on the lights. The less reason for his parents to wake up, the better. They would be powerless to stop it anyways. 

Dressed on black boxers and a white T-shirt made him feel exposed and for some reason, very stupid. But there was no time for hesitation. It was coming and Koichi ran towards the door to meet with whatever the hell it was…

The door swung open as he was about to reach it, giving him a reason to let out a bloody scream. Koichi backtracked, falling on his butt before the ghostly figure at his doorstep.

With the moon illuminating his lanky figure from behind, dressed in a disfigured tuxedo he could only guess it was white, drenched in blood. the same blood that covered Tendou from hair to shoe (he was missing one) and also the pair of bodies he was dragging by the collar of their own tuxedos, Tendou looked like he survived an explosion, was swallowed alive and them vomited. He looked like something that came from the beyond.

“Hello, Koushi-kun,” Tendou said as he stepped onto his house, dragging the two bodies along, staining the floor with blood marks. “Sorry to bother at this hour, but I need a little bit of help…”

Koushi could only describe the expression on Tendou’s face as broken. Normal, yet broken. Somehow it was more unsettling than the blood pouring from everywhere. But that expression was what made him remember: what Tendou really was; what he was himself.

Now fully _awaken_ , Koushi knew what was happening. A peek inside the chaotic mind of Tendou gave him all the information he needed: he woke up to his _reality_ at the worst possible moment.

“Well, fuck…” He said because what else do you said when you see a vision of people burning and convulsing as electric cables goes through them? What do you say when you see a elementary school bursting into hell? And more than that, what else do you say to a soul who knows he fucked up, but at the same time, doesn’t feel bad about it?

“I know what it looks like, but I just want to say…” Satori paused as he accommodated the bodies of his teammates against the wall. Once he made sure they both were breathing, he looked at Sugawara and finished his words.

“But In my defense, they started it,” Tendou shrugged and he stood up. “And honestly, they had it coming.”

Koushi sighed, facepalming himself. By the old gods, witches were just the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> -If you didn’t get it: Tendou got blood –pranked by his old team-bullies, making him awaken as a witch and he killed everyone. Suga saw him all bloody and disturbing and that made him awaken too.The end. 
> 
> -Tendou would make a really great Carrie. Goshiki wasn’t invited, he slipped him. Why?...
> 
> -This was supposed to happen at Shiratorizawa, but come on, they love him. And I didnt want to kill them.
> 
> -Anyways, Tendou and Sugawara are witches. I have another thing coming for that.
> 
> -Also, Tendou exaggerated. People were actually trying to help him at first, he was too shocked to see that (hence the teachers flying around). 
> 
> Also, Tendou is great.


End file.
